People Must Learn to Hate
by Anastasia Tremaine
Summary: People aren't born hating and Vernon Dursley was no exception (Rated for language)
Horace Dursley was proud to say he was perfectly normal, thank you very much. He married his perfectly normal wife Agatha at the perfectly normal age of 21. She soon bore him two perfectly normal children, Marjorie and Vernon Dursley. Horace Dursley also had three perfectly normal siblings, Jeremy, Ethel and Peter. Peter and Ethel had both settled down with perfectly normal spouses and had soon brought multiple perfectly normal children into the world. Jeremy had yet to become engaged, much to their father's displeasure, but that didn't mean he wasn't still perfectly normal, right?

xxx

Vernon Dursley was six years, two months and eight days old when _it_ happened

He had been forced into a ridiculous frilly suit, with a pale cerulean tie to match his eyes and his great grandfather's golden cufflinks (he was the oldest of the new generation male Dursleys and so had inherited them upon birth). His older sister Marge had been forced into an equally unbecoming pale lavender monstrosity and looked equally uncomfortable as their mother knocked primly on the door of their grandfather's abode.

Every few years Bernard and Mildred Dursley (Vernon's paternal grandparents) held a formal get together for their four children and their children's families (attendance was compulsory if one wished to be included in their wills) These events always had an oppressive air to them, which everyone pretended not to notice, and Vernon, who had only attended two in his short life, had already learnt to dread them.

Vernon was third in the line up of Dursley cousins, after his sister Marge and his cousin Enid, and so was expected to both join in with the adults conversation and look after the younger children, although the adults mainly left that job to Marge and Enid as they were girls. Marge and Enid were both similar in looks, with dark mahogany hair, clear hazel eyes and large, plump features that came from a healthy appetite. They both took after Mildred Dursley, who had passed many of her features on to her children and grandchildren. Vernon himself took after his Grandfather Bernard and his favourite uncle Jeremy. Jeremy, like Vernon, was small, skinny and blond with angelic blue eyes and scrawny limbs. Grandfather too was once blonde haired and blue eyed (although Bernard was rather larger than any of his sons). In fact, Vernon took after his Grandfather and Uncle far more than he did his own parents, although he had inherited his mother's eyes and his father's straight, thin hair.

They arrived promptly at his grandparents house, where Grandmother greeted them politely at the door and led them through into the dining room. The rest of the family, having arrived earlier, stood upon their entrance. Vernon remained still as he was prodded and poked, his cheeks soundly pinched, by his Aunts and slobbered over by his baby cousins. His _actual_ Uncle, Peter, greeted him with a firm handshake before leading Vernon's father, Horace, towards a large bottle of brandy. Vernon's _nonDursley_ uncle, Edwin, ignored his young nephew's arrival, focussing all his attention on Grandfather. Uncle Jeremy, who was an _actual_ uncle rather than a nonDursley uncle, had yet to arrive.

Marge had already vanished with Enid to some corner, to braid each others hair and play with their dolls, and cousin Algernon, who was next closest in age to Vernon at the tender age of four, was playing with Prudence, who had just turned three, and the two year old twins Myrtle and Gertrude. Robert and Wilfred, both only a few weeks of age, were fast asleep as the Aunts fawned over them. Vernon stood alone.

Normally, when Vernon stood awkwardly alone, Uncle Jeremy would rush over and play with him and joke with him. Uncle Jeremy didn't shower him in gifts and toys like the rest of his family, instead choosing to show his love with words and affection. Uncle Jeremy wasn't quite like the rest of the family, the other Dursleys were very prim and proper, with smart shirts and frilly dresses and normal, correct, views. Uncle Jeremy made satirical comments and read constantly and didn't have a wife or children even though he was well into his thirties. Instead he chose to spend time with his nieces and nephews, even taking them to see A Hard Day's Night in London despite father's complaints that the Beatles were all 'hippy loving freaks'.

Grandfather and father were not tolerant people, Vernon wasn't entirely sure what tolerant meant but Uncle Jeremy had promised him it was a good thing. Vernon remembered how angry his father had been last year, when a man named Martin talked about his dreams on the radio. Martin had strange dreams, about people holding hands with people of the red hills of Georgia and everyone being equal. Father had turned purple and had spoken furiously for days about 'God damned niggers' and 'jumped up negroes'. He wouldn't speak to Uncle Jeremy for six months and eight days after Uncle Jeremy told him that he was a 'prejudiced bigot' and that he needed to 'grow up and stop preaching hate to all those who listened'. Come to think of it, no one had spoken to Uncle Jeremy after that, father had burned the few letters sent by Jeremy and had only spoken to him after Uncle Jeremy apologized (Vernon didn't think Jeremy meant it though)

xxx

Vernon Dursley was at the Dursley Family Reunion when _it_ happened

Uncle Jeremy was late, so late that they had to start the meal without him. Vernon sat proudly next to his father, who was telling the family of his most recent promotion. Uncle Peter sat next to Father and was quietly discussing that man called Martin and a woman named Rosa with Uncle Edwin and Grandfather. Grandfather had turned an impressive shade of red while Uncle Edwin was almost spitting with suppressed rage. Uncle Peter was hardly any calmer, using words Vernon didn't know like 'exterminate' and 'practically animals' and Uncle Edwin nodded and agreed, "Slavery should never have been abolished, those jumped up' this was followed by a word Vernon didn't know, "'need to learn their place."

Mother ignored the men's anger and inquired after Bertha's brother, who had moved to America fairly recently, while Aunt Ethel listed her children's achievements to Grandmother. Enid and Marge chatted away, giggling constantly and occasionally glancing at him and laughing harder. Vernon sat in silence, listing to his father's conversation even though he couldn't understand much of what was being said. Marge and Enid were dragged into Aunt Ethel's conversation sometime around the main course, at which point the men's anger had abated and their conversation turned to their absent brother.

"He assured me he would be attending when I spoke to him briefly last month." remarked Uncle Peter, "Unless something has come up recently, but Jeremy, for all his faults, is unfailingly polite. He would surely have written to you. Perhaps something came up at his work or perhaps he had an accident on the way here. Horace, did he say anything to you?"

"Not one damned thing" stated Father, "I haven't spoken to him in months of course, not since he made all those outrageous claims, but let's not mar the evening by speaking of his ludicrous ideas. I'll speak to him again when he gets over this hippy bullshit phase and comes to his senses. I love my brother dearly but sometimes he can be a real idiot. Not that I blame you of course Father, you did everything you could. Must have been that awful man he made friends with a few years back, Charles, I think his name was. Poisoned Jeremy's mind against everything normal, Jem broke up with sweet Henrietta only a few months after meeting Charles if you remember. Said it wasn't fair to stay with her, that they were too different. Poor Henrietta was heartbroken, of course, although I've heard she's moved on now."

"She's married actually." Interjected Uncle Edwin, "To an absolutely charming fellow, in fact, I think they have a son now, she invited Jeremy to the christening, she'd forgiven him apparently. If I recall correctly, I think Jeremy attended, accompanied by that friend of his, Charles."

"What a ghastly thing to do, forcing poor Henrietta to face the man who no doubt encouraged the end of her relationship with Jeremy. What do you think of all of this Father?" Uncle Peter asked Grandfather.

Grandmother stood to serve dessert and, before Grandfather could formulate a response, the front door opened and in walked Uncle Jeremy.

xxx

Vernon Dursley was sitting in the formal dining room when _it_ happened

"Sorry to just barge in but mother gave me a key a few months back and I didn't want to force anyone out of their seats." Uncle Jeremy's mellifluous voice carried from the hall and into the dining room, "Terribly sorry I'm so late, my colleague Charles was-"

"How funny you should mention Charles, we were just discussing him. Is it true that you attended a christening with that dreadful man." Grandfather's harsh, booming voice contrasted heavily with Uncle Jeremy's soft spoken tone.

"I did indeed, although I hardly see how you can call him dreadful considering you've never met Charles-"

"He seems to have filled your head with all sorts of outrageous nonsense, only the lowest of creatures preach such views."

"Equality isn't nonsense father, to believe that one group of people is worth more than another simply for the situation of their birth is an outdated, bigoted and, quite frankly, disgusting view to hold. We are all humans, there is nothing more to it."

"How dare you, I will not have you coming into my home, insulting me and filling the poor children's heads with such nonsense as 'equality.' Grandfather was shouting now, spittle flying for his mouth as his voice filled the room. Grandfather had been looking for a fight, Vernon realised, searching for any reason to yell and scream at Jeremy because Grandfather was scared. (although Vernon had no idea why)

"You accuse me of filling the children's heads with nonsense but it is better than corrupting them with hate." Jeremy remained as quiet as ever, refusing to yell or even raise his voice. "If only you could teach them to love instead."

"You talk of love too much for someone who has never known the company of a woman, honestly Jeremy, you're 36 and still unmarried." Grandmother chimed in, ignoring the previous conversation in favor of bemoaning Jeremy's lack of a partner.

"Actually that's why I was late today. I have an important announcement to make and I needed to finalize arrangements before I could share my news with you. My partner and I are moving to Scotland. We love each other more than words can express and we plan to start our lives together there. Due to extenuating circumstance, we can't be wed but I love my partner too much to let that come between us."

"Why can't you be married Uncle Jem?"

"Don't tell me she's already married. I thought I raised you better than this."

"She's not married if she? Please Jeremy, don't tell me she's married."

"You're moving to Scotland? Jeremy, why on earth would you do that?"

"Enough!" Jeremy said, his voice filling the room, "Would you let me speak. I know what I'm about to tell you will be hard for you to hear but you're my family and I love you and I hope you can support me. Mother dearest, don't look so faint, I haven't gotten anyone pregnant and I'd never even dream of courting a married woman. I have found love, pure unadulterated love, and that is all that should matter."

"Then why can't you marry her?"

"Because mother, you were right when you said I'd never been with a woman."

"Whatever do you mean? No, Jeremy, surely you don't mean, you can't possibly be saying-"

"I'm gay. I love another man and he loved me too and if it were possible, we would be wed. I've kept it a secret for the whole of my life and I almost married Henrietta because I was so desperate to hide who I really am, I was so terrified you'd all hate me. But I'm not afraid anymore and nor is Charlie and I hope you can all accept me for who I am because you're my family and I love you all so much."

xxx

Vernon Dursley was cowering behind his father's legs when _it_ happened

The room was silent, everybody struggling to process what they had just heard. Finally, just as the silence had become unbearable, Grandfather spoke, his voice quiet and deadly. "Is this a joke Jeremy, or are you actually suggesting that you're a faggot." Vernon had never heard Grandfather use that tone before, nor did he have any idea what faggot meant but he understood enough to be very, very fearful for his beloved uncle.

"I dislike the term 'faggot' but yes, I am homosexual."

"Mildred, dear, would you take the children and their mothers out for a few hours, go to a restaurant or to the park. I believe we need to speak to Jeremy and I don't want him to corrupt the children with his perverted, unnatural views." Grandfather's voice was still controlled but his purple face and clenched fists showed his true feelings. Grandmother took one look at her husband's face and walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the family, excluding Father and Uncles Peter and Edwin. Just as Vernon was about to go, Father called out, "No, Vernon you should stay and see this. You're old enough to see what happens to freaks of nature like this foul man."

Vernon looked at his mother and, upon receiving a nod, silently took his place by his father's side. As soon as the front door closed behind the family, Uncle Peter spoke, "How could you do that to your own mother. To think, the shame of having borne a faggot like you, it might put her in an early grave. How dare you."

"I am not a faggot and she should feel no shame. It is not shameful to love another man."

"It's a sin." Uncle Edwin hissed, "Leviticus says, 'If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them.' You're an abomination, you deserve nothing but death."

"Jesus spoke of love, he would never condemn me to death for the crime of loving another man."

"It's a sin and it's illegal." Grandfather was almost purple with rage, "You disgusting, perverted faggot. How dare you enter my home and contaminate it with you obscene, sinful lifestyle."

"Father-"

"You're no son of mine, Jeremy, you have no right to refer to me as such."

"But-"

"Be quiet you ungrateful faggot, don't you dare speak. Don't you dare talk of 'love' and 'equality', you deserve to rot in hell." Uncle Peter interjected, his fist raised as though threatening to punch the man.

"What does it matter if I'm gay or not. I'm still the same man I was a couple of hours ago. I'm still your son, I still your brother. So what if I love another man, at least I can love. And loving someone can't make you a bad person, only hatred causes harm. Love is love, no matter what. And if you're so fucking stupid that you can't understand that then I pity you." Uncle Jeremy was yelling, for the first time in Vernon's life. Vernon shivered, his very world was changing. Uncle Jeremy never yelled, never swore or curses and he certainly never cried, yet tears were streaming down his face.

"Look Peter, the faggot's crying." Uncle Edwin laughed, a cold, hollow laugh, "Shut up freak or I'll give you something to cry about."

"This is your last change, Jeremy, accept that this is all just a phase, we'll find somewhere that can help faggots like you and we'll find you a wife and we can forget this ever happened. Apologize to father, and perhaps one day he'll forgive you." Father begged, a glimmer of fear entering his eyes.

"I can't renounce who I am, I cannot lie or pretend otherwise. And you can't make me."

"Really, we can't make you. I fought in the war Jeremy, I know exactly how to deal with faggots like you." Uncle Edwin stepped forwards and punched Uncle Jeremy in the stomach, knocking him to the floor.

"Please Father, stop him. Peter, Horace, my brothers." Jeremy begged, his eyes brimming with tears, "Vernon, my nephew, please."

Vernon stared at his uncle and then at his father and grandfather. Later, in a world that Vernon would be no part of, a wise man would say that we all have to chose between what is right and what is easy. But Vernon was a coward and a follower, he wasn't brave or loyal (his nephew would be, one day) and so he stared into the eyes of his former uncle and said, with a shaking voice, "I'm not your nephew, you're not my uncle. You're just a faggot, nothing more." Vernon didn't know what a faggot was or why everyone was furious at his uncle (because Jeremy had been Vernon's favourite uncle and Vernon did love him) but Vernon would always obey Father first.

"Well said, my boy." Grandfather clasped his shoulder briefly. Then the four men advanced on Uncle Jeremy, fists raised.

When the men finally tired, they picked up their former brother and, after sparing him one last disdainful glance, tossed him out of the house and into the street. "Let God decide if he survives." Uncle Peter laughed cruelly.

Later Vernon threw up in the upstairs lavatory, trying to forget the sound of bones snapping, forget his Uncle's pitiful pleading and agonized cries. Forget his uncles laughter.

A few days later, Horace called Vernon down to the sitting room. He closed and locked the door before moving to sit opposite his young son.

"Vernon." He began, "Do you know why we had to do what we did to Jeremy?"

"Because he's a faggot?" Vernon answered swiftly.

"Yes, son, but what is a faggot?"

Vernon stared at him hopelessly, shaking his head to indicated a lack of knowledge.

"You see son, some people are different. They behave freakishly and abnormally and try to corrupt and destroy fine, upstanding citizen's lives with their disgusting and perverted views. So we, for the good of everyone, try to help them, to cure them of the terrible affliction."

"How can you help them, Father?"

"By beating it out of them. One day, if they are cured and become normal, they will thank you for your kindness. But you cannot let a freak continue down the dark path they are following, you have to act against their sinfulness. Can you promise me you will?"

Vernon nodded in ascent and silently left the room as soon as his father gave permission. From that day on everyone acted as though Uncle Jeremy had never existed, his younger cousins forgot and the adults chose not remember. But Vernon never forgot, he never stopped wondering if his uncle had survived, even after he had been thoroughly indoctrinated with his father's views, even after he learnt to hate and forgot to love. He still dreamt about it, all those years later. He didn't understand how anyone could forget, not when his uncle's blood still stained the walls, his grandfather left it there as a warning. If you're a freak, if you dare do anything abnormal, the result would not be pleasant.

xxx

Vernon Dursley was 49 years, nine months and 32 days old when he spoke about _it_ for the first time

"I only had two uncles after that" Vernon quietly concluded, "Jeremy was a freak, a faggot but I didn't want him dead. My father, my uncles, they did, because he was gay. I never saw him again, I never even found out whether he survived that fateful day or not."

"Do you care?" His son's voice was quiet and fearful, he hadn't spoken once since his father had begun his tale an hour ago.

"He brought it on himself, for being unnatural and a freak, and he deserved everything that he got. but I cannot help but feel a touch of regret that I lost my uncle. You understand, don't you Dudders? Your mother was stronger than me, she was able to cut that freak of a sister from her life but I could never forget the blemish on my own family tree."

"Is being gay really so bad?" Dudley leant forwards slightly, his eyes fixed on his father.

"Of course it is. It's unnatural and sinful and an abomination. It's disgusting, surely you don't even need to ask. Have I not taught you anything? Why do you even care?" Despite his angry words, Vernon did not raise his voice and, to an outsider, he sounded more curious than upset. But Dudley knew better (Vernon learnt more than just hatred from his grandfather)

"For the same reason you told me about your uncle. Because you suspect something and you want to warn me. Because you know that I never loved my wife and that she never loved me, it was a marriage of convenience and we both know it. But she's dead now and I'm not the same frightened boy I once was. And I think you know that."

"You have children to think of, surely you cannot be so selfish as to deny them a mother?"

"Duncan will not want another mother and Daisy won't even remember having one. Besides, I was speaking to Harry and he said that raising my children with love is more important than raising them with a mother and a father."

"This is all the freaks fault, he's done something to you. He's cursed you somehow, made you as abnormal as he is. I'll get the brat, I'll-"

"The only thing Harry did was help me accept myself. You can't blame him anymore. You can blame if you want, you can hit me or even kill me, but I'll never change. So it's up to you to decide whether you want to follow in your father's footsteps and let prejudice tear you family apart for the second time."

"I should have done something, I should have noticed, but I was so busy trying to cure the freak that I forgot that you could be infected. I'm such a fool, to think this disease would be carried through the family. Are you willing to find a cure son? I could help you, me and your mother both. We could send you to therapy or some camp somewhere and they'll make you normal again. This is just your way of grieving for Karen, losing a wife is hard and you've decided you never want to go through it again, I understand son, but you're choosing a dark, difficult path and I beg you to let me and your mother help you."

"Homosexuality isn't a disease Dad and it can't just be cured. I'm gay and I always have been and I always will be and nothing you can do will change that. Karen was a lesbian but she was so afraid of her family's reaction that she died without ever admitting the truth, but I have a second chance to find love and I can't ignore that. Dad please, say you support me, that you still love me. I'm your only son."

Vernon stared mutely at his son, he had spent a lifetime ignoring the signs and keeping his suspicions quiet. He loved his son more than anything in the world but he had been indoctrinated into a regime of bigotry and hatred to young to ever change. So he opened his mouth and uttered the fateful words, "Get out Dudley, don't ever come back. You're my son and I love you and I won't hurt you but I don't want you around me, I don't want you to infect me with your freakishness. Goodbye."

There was no screaming this time, no violent fists pounding against flesh, no hate filled yells and crunching bones. Just cold, empty, clinical detachment. And somehow that was infinitely worse. But Vernon had chosen once before to take the easy way out and to renounce and reject what he did not understand and he had been taught all his life how to hide behind hate but he'd never been taught to do what was right, only what was easy.

(A wise man once said, in a world that Vernon would never belong to, not to pity the dead but rather to pity the living and above all those who live without love.)

Dudley pitied his father.

xxx

Vernon Dursley loved everything that was normal and boring and ordinary. He loved his perfectly normal family and his perfectly normal wife and his perfectly normal job and his perfectly normal life. He was raised to hate all things abnormal and, for the most part, he succeeded. He hated magic and anyone who looked even remotely different to him. But there were two people who he couldn't bring himself to hate, although he managed to convince them otherwise. And when the end finally came for Vernon, his last thoughts were of his uncle and his son (they were his only regrets)

(A brave man, who was part of a world Vernon would never belong to, once said that those we love never really leave us. What he didn't say was that sometimes they haunt us)


End file.
